How Scott Pilgrim Should Have Ended
by THUNDA38
Summary: Scott reflects on his and Ramona's past both together & separate and choose to act differently than in the comic and movie.


How Scott Pilgrim Should Have Ended

PART 1

Ramona floats slowly into the air. "Maybe I should have stayed gone?" Scott stands to his feet.

"Yea, maybe you should have." He says while standing and walking away.

"What do you mean?" Ramona asks in a sad confused tone.

"Exactly what I just said; I didn't come here to get you back Ramona I came here to save you because I thought Gideon was holding you captive, but since you're obviously fine and doing wonderful you can crawl back into whatever pit you slithered out of." Scott walks towards Gideon stoic and unnerved. Ramona yells back to him.

"Scott…where is all this coming from?" Scott turns swiftly and furiously.

"It's coming from me! The first real thing that's come from me in a long time! You vanished Ramona literally vanished. Ran away from your problems like a child; I hid mine in my mind, but no you, you leave when it's convenient. You leave even when you've built something, but you ignore how others might feel about it. I fought 6 people 6 of your ex's 6 people tried to kill me and I fought them all for **you. **All of whom might I add you did considerable wrong by. No one, but our good friend Gideon here have you not done wrong. You lied and deserted people who cared about you and you wonder why they felt some type of way.Oh, but you don't care. Why should you? You don't care about anything, but yourself. You do what you want when you want no matter the consequences and you're so **bad** that you expect that from everyone else. What do you think I'm stupid like I didn't hear you when you said you and Roxy made out? And assumed the same with me and Lisa, but I stayed true to you up to the last moment even when there was no guarantee you'd be home when I got back from beating the twins."

Ramona stands silent barely looking Scott in the eyes. "Oh what you were mad because I 'cheated' a year ago with an unimportant teenage girl. But you, you broke up two brothers pitted them against each other who knows how bad they were hurt. You took a girl confused about her sexuality, who she was, and played with her like a toy you could use then abandon, but oh no I'm the bad guy right?! The guy everyone thinks is a maniac and an idiot. You think I don't know Stephen told knives and that's how you found out we've all been friends for years it was just a matter of time. You had so many choices at that moment, but you're such an impulsive idiot you chose all of them. Like really, you find out your boyfriend whom you've grown a small life with had a 2 week fling with a delusional fanaticizing high-school girl of which you were only present for what 24-48 hours of? We held hands and she kissed me once a kiss I neither wanted, enjoyed, and ran away from. So you kick him out ignore him for a few days, take him back in, get drunk, sleep with him, get mad and have a fight with him directly after in the middle of the night, then have a mental break down cut your hair and disappear without intentions of explaining or saying goodbye." Scott stares at Ramona in bewilderment as she lowers her face lower unable to respond.

"You're so irrational and manic like are you insane? Or are you so selfish that you have to have everything and try every possible outcome to satisfy your own curiosity?" Ramona speaks up abruptly.

"You call me selfish but you think you're somehow better than me?!" Scott cuts her off.

"OFCOURSE IM NOT THAT'S THE POINT WE ARE ALL SELFISH!" Everyone in the room hearts begins to drop. "Me, you, knives, the ex's, Gideon, envy, Stephen, Neil, Julie all of us; we ignore and move past and through each other no one thought it was a good idea to tell me how much of an ass I've been to help me grow out of it instead they leave me to my vices because they don't care where I end up just as long as they don't have to deal with me again. Deep down they know it they moved on without me no care in the world only Wallace cared to give me any help or guidance." All of his friends look around, down into their drinks and some at one another.

"You're a grown man you don't need guidance."

"Oh? Ha-ha." Scott chuckles to himself. "That coming from you Mrs. Run from All of Her Problems you definitely don't need guidance." Ramona takes a deep breath and glances slightly around the room. "Yea I thought so. We're human. We all need guidance." He turns his back to her again. "You're a hypocrite Ramona you destroy people and can't handle when it happens to you. You think I'm a bad person? Fuck you. You're a self-indulgent whore who delights in the pain of others causing mischief and chaos wherever you go. You lie; cheat, break hearts and have the nerve to say my petty mistakes make me a bad person **PLEASE**. Go away Ramona…no one needs or wants you here." Ramona drops a single tear as Scott begins to glow and becomes full of power. A sword protrudes from his chest he grabs it and rips out a long black katana with swastika hilt. Words glow bright about his head that say, "LEVEL UP! SCOTT EARNED THE POWER OF GIVING ZERO FUCKS!" Gideon walks forward.

"Uuuhhh quite the speech there buddy. What do you since you harbor so much I'll will for the wretch you hand her over?"

"Not a chance." Gideon, Ramona, and the rest of the group look confused. "Not because I care about whatever happens to her, but because I hate you and I don't want you to have anything you ever want again. I'm going to take everything from you. Beginning with your life."

[Scott KILLS Gideon]


End file.
